


Somebody To Love

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Boomer/Bubbles, Background Butch/Buttercup, Background Relationships, Background Robin/Michael Believe, Blossom Is Anxious, Cold Feet, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Metaphors, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Blossom loved Brick, that much was obvious from the past five years... not to mention the years of hopeless pining that had proceeded it. She loved Brick... so why was she so terrified of this wedding? Of the great unknown and where it would take them?
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have... recently rediscovered my childhood obsession and what better way to vent out my hopeless romantic fantasies than writing a fic about my current favourite ship? Who knows. I have a longer fic planned as well for Blossick, but I figured I should start small (◡‿◡✿) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> (Also yes, there are a few slight references to the fic that has utterly destroyed my sleep schedule by the dear Carriedreamer, the fic is called As Time Goes By and I highly recommend reading it!!)

**_love_ **

_ /ləv/_

_noun_

_1._

_an intense feeling of deep affection._

* * *

In a general sense of altogether terminology... Blossom Utonium had never quite been able to generalize 'love' with the simple definition she normally would. Perhaps it was the idea that love was too powerful to be described in words... or perhaps it was her attachment to those she loved that kept her from seeing it as something so simply described as 'an intense feeling of deep affection'. The love she felt for her sisters and for her father... that was a sort of love that was neverending, though she couldn't quite describe it as intense. To Blossom, she felt her love for her family and her closest friends to be rather peaceful. It was something that had always been there and only waivered in moments of absolute insecurity, like when people chose to call her things like 'Ice Bitch', in which times Blossom wondered why anyone would ever love her. They never lasted too long and before she knew it, she was snuggled up with them, watching a movie on the couch, snacks littered across the coffee table as their father rather hilariously narrated the movie. That kind of love was pure, entirely selfless... it was _wholesome._

Or perhaps, she let her mind think, it was due to all of the different types of love she had identified over the years. Be it that wholesome familial love, or the platonic love she shared with her closest friends, the love and adoration for her city and all those who inhabit it... or that deep, fiery hot love she had found in someone she had never let herself even imagine, but everyone else saw coming. They were all so different... so incredibly different that they couldn't possibly be generalized into one statement so simple as thus previously stated. It felt wrong to her, to try and generalize emotions and what they mean to people... because Blossom was incredibly aware of the fact that she herself was so incredibly capable of feeling things, regardless of what certain people thought; what some had ascertained as her being incredibly frigid when it came to the affections and love she was capable of containing. 

Those rumours, for the most part, had stopped when she was around sixteen, nearing seventeen, as it had been made rather clear, in a rather public exhibition that Blossom Utonium, just like everyone else, could and did in fact have crushes and also did have the want to be held and to be loved by said person she had a crush on.

* * *

It had been a terrible, very awful, stupid day. She had almost slept past her alarm because her sisters thought it was a good idea to shut it off, even though she had specifically tired to tell them just how very important today was. She had two tests, as well as a new project assignment... don't even get her started on the daily bickering and teasing at her locker between classes between her and one Brick Jojo. Ah yes, Brick Jojo. The resident bad boy, who really wasn't so bad at all, save the temper and his ability to kick someone's ass with just a stare... someone who had definitely matured over the years and left behind the snivelling ape they had the misfortune to call their creator; someone who would, upon occasion, help the girls defeat the unknown evils that plagued their hometown along with his brothers. Why they helped, she hadn't known for quite a long time, but she suspected it had something to do with the youngest of the brother's having an incredibly intense crush on her baby sister, which was one hundred percent returned with vigour. 

It hadn't mattered. She appreciated the help, regardless of where it came from and the boys were definitely held to high esteem in her mind, as they never stuck around for the glory... they didn't want to be praised for helping, they just _wanted to help._ That being said, though, Brick still kept it upon himself to 'torment' her as much as possible when they weren't working as what could only be described as a team. 'Torment' definitely wasn't the right word, but she'd let him say whatever he wanted, so long as he wasn't actually being a jackass. However, Brick seemed to know her well enough to know what topics and insults were off-limits, as they would result in one of two things... an ass beating or... _a crying Puff._

It was known by all, that Brick Jojo had no greater weakness than a crying girl, let alone a crying Powerpuff Girl. With them, his heart seemed to crack, offering counsel and gentle encouragement until the tears stopped... undoubtedly the softest anyone ever really saw him. In Buttercup's case, he'd pat her on the back, then leave it to Butch to rile her back up into a sass filled debacle of other sorts. In terms of Bubbles sobs, Brick would allow the girl to hug him and bury her face in his chest, whining that she wasn't a baby until Boomer's arms were available for the taking... Brick would simply pat her head and tell her what Blossom always had... _'Sticks and stones, Bubs... they're just words and they can't hurt you'._ That was one of the many things that had attracted Blossom to Brick, as he clearly was actually an incredibly sweet guy when it came to people he cared about. She didn't know if it was because Boomer would personally maim Brick if he just stood and watched the little Blue Puff cry herself into a fit... or if maybe, just maybe, he had done it for her... but Blossom tried not to get her hopes up because, after a two year prolonged hopeless crush, Blossom had finally just accepted the fact that it was never going to happen. 

However... she had also never been intending on crying in front of Brick Jojo that very day. Blossom had, to the very best of her ability, never shed a single tear in front of her counterpart, as she had never wanted him to think her weak. Not because that might mean her destruction... but more because she wanted him to see her as someone strong and capable... someone who could handle herself and was relatively good at keeping her emotions in check. He hated crying girls and for a long time, had hated Blossom herself, so _Blossom_ crying was probably the last thing he ever wanted to deal with. Blossom thought she should be kind and do him the favour of simply not getting overwhelmed with her emotions unless she was in the safety of her own home or the closed stall of the girl's bathroom. It was her number one rule to herself... 'never inconvenience or bother Brick Jojo, the bludgeoner, Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Despite this rule and how much effort had made in the past eleven years of her physical living, and how Blossom had done a damn good job, eyes only watering once when the group of friends had all gotten together to watch a movie so sad that they all went completely silent, including the fearless master himself... sometimes, the expected happens. More often than not in the form of a very, incredibly mean girl. In Blossom's case, it came in no other devious package quite like Miss Princess Morbucks... a girl who thought more of herself than the man who gave her all of the money that seemed to make her as awful as she was... as conceited and rude and ruthless as the girl had grown to become. She was all of those things and worse, but Blossom never quite said so out loud, except for when the other was intent on picking a fight with her, which only ever escalated when Princess couldn't take a hint to just leave her alone before Robin would end up throwing a punch or worse.

So, of course, it had to happen the day that Blossom was already incredibly stressed, running late on her agenda and having to rush out of the house looking admittedly less orderly than she would have liked. Normally, she left her hair down for the most part, but today she had gone for a sleek ponytail, pulling it back as quickly as possible with that same ribbon, sighing softly as she tried to multitask by also throwing on her concealer and mascara... Brick would never let her hear the end of it if she showed up with dark circles the size of Saturn's rings. 

She'd then raced out of the house, only stopping briefly to fuel her caffeine addiction before she was landing a small distance away from the school before walking the rest of the way, as she always did, catching a smirk from the tall, red-haired boy currently getting out of the car with his brothers. "Man, Pinky... you're looking a little worse for wear. Up all night knowing I was gonna kick your ass on that calculus test today?" 

Blossom snorted at that. "In your dreams, maybe." 

He only grinned, moving to walk by her side, the group of them all making their way as Boomer buried his being into his phone, undoubtedly texting a certain pig-tailed sister of hers. Brick walked with her to her locker, not too long before her sisters finally decided to show up and the two blondes began animatedly discussing some new episode of something or rather that had come out and Blossom was left to snort at the vicious display that always seemed to come with the aggression that was the relationship Buttercup had with Butch Jojo... they were dating, sure, but that never once impeded their ability to beat the hell out of each other on varying levels of physical and emotional senses, but always ended with hushed murmurs of growled out 'I love you, I guess'. It was sweet in a way, but also kind of concerning in its own way. Blossom only allowed herself to wonder for a few seconds if she and Brick would be just as competitive if they were to date... then she tucked that thought away for the most private of her fantasizing. 

Robin and Michael joined them soon after that, all over each other as they normally were, bringing a smile to her face and a grimace to Brick's... she couldn't help but laugh a little at that and right as she was about to open her mouth to tease him, there was a sharp tug on her hair and she was quickly pulled to the ground by a very angry, very red Princess Morbucks. The rest of the party looked at the scene with horror, Brick about to knock Princess out of the way to help Blossom up when there was a resounding smack and a shrill accusation soon followed.

"Princess, what are you-" She began, but was quickly cut off, a hand going over Blossom's mouth.

"You're gonna shut up and listen to me for a moment, _bitch._ " She hissed, glaring down at her. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that _Brick Jojo_ is _mine!_ So you should stop this pathetic display already! I heard you and the crow talking yesterday! You really think you have a chance!? With that?" She threw her thumb back, pointing at Brick with one of those disgustingly long acrylic nails that she seemed so fond of. "You've gotta be joking! People can hardly stand even the sight of you, let alone that goody-two-shoes attitude and your ugly fuckin' mug! It's hysterical!"

At this, Blossom stayed incredibly quiet, waiting for Princess' tirade to end. Normally, it ended rather quickly and Blossom simply would go to the washroom with Robin and adjust herself. It was a brave move, she had to admit, that Princess had pulled her hair... as normally anyone touching her hair would have led to them getting completely knocked out. She tried not to let it sting too much... they were just words after all and the friends she had and they (unfortunately) many guys at their school who were chasing her skirts told her that Princess was most definitely just saying shit again. She simply hoped that Princess wouldn't continue talking so loudly about what she and Robin had been talking about... almost as much as she prayed Brick wouldn't ever ask her himself for more details. 

"Princess, I truly must state that I have no clue what you're referring to, so if you would be so kind as to get off of me-" She stated calmly, but this only angered the other girl more. Of course it had. Blossom knew exactly what was coming. She was about to get exposed as nothing more than the pathetic girl who had fallen for her 'enemy' in a most depressing display. She braced herself. There goes three friends and years worth of progress.

"Really!? You're gonna act like I didn't hear you spouting all that shit to Snyder!?" She laughed. "You're so funny, you little _freak!_ You really, for even a second, thought that he would ever want you!? _My Bricky!?_ Don't make me laugh!"

"I must insist, _Princess,_ that I have no idea what you're talking about, so if you would _please-"_ Another slap. Damn. Blossom was really starting to get heated. If it were not for the fact that if she tried to push her off, she might 'accidentally' fling the bitch through a wall. 

"Really? You don't remember fawning all over him?" She growled, pulling back just slightly and Brick about to stop it when suddenly, audio came pouring from the speakers of her phone, for the whole hall to hear because it had gone incredibly quiet. 

Blossom's voice spilt through the speakers, Robin's laughter right along with it. Along with several declarations that Blossom really, _really_ liked Brick, in several terms and words that only an idiot could mistake as anything else. 

_"I just wish Brick knew how amazing he really is... no doubt, half the girls in the school are after him... he could have anyone he wanted."_ Robin teased her about that one in the audio, saying a very blatant: "Ooh, Blossom... you're so in love!" And all Blossom had been able to muster were the very shy words she spoke next. _"Maybe... I just think he's neat."_

To say her cheeks went red with mortification was an understatement and suddenly, all hell broke loose because she felt a tear fall down her cheek and the look on Brick's face was more than enough encouragement to get the hell out of there. Buttercup growled, grabbing the phone and quite literally snapping it _in half._ Princess gasped, whining how that had been a new, limited edition, not even released yet phone. That only just pissed everyone off and all bets were off, Buttercup and Robin both tackling her off of Blossom and beginning to beat the hell out of Princess... normally, Blossom would have told them to stop, but she was too mortified at the fact that she was crying in front of literally almost everyone they knew. She scurried to her feet, letting out a weak sound and trying to escape when a set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm chest as the tears poured and suddenly, everyone was gasping, but not at the catfight any longer. The girls all stopped too...

Because standing there, holding the Pink Puff like his life depended on it, was the ever stoic Brick Jojo. He held her tightly, before scooping her up and whizzing off somewhere with her, sitting her down on a bench in the courtyard and sitting on the ground in front of her, wordlessly handing her a tissue out of his backpack. She waved it off. "I'm not _crying,_ Brick."

"Really? Then what would you like to call the tears pouring from your eyes? Seasonal allergies?" He snipped, raising an eyebrow as he offered the tissue again... the only difference this time was that she took it. She wasn't stupid, she could feel everyone staring at them from through the glass doors... she hated it. She hated this damn day. 

"Whatever... I'm... I'm leaving." She stood, fully intending to just beam herself all of the way home, perfect attendance be damned. Brick, however, clearly wasn't going to allow that, as was proven by him grabbing her hands. "What are you doing? Let go."

Brick shook his head. "It's ok to cry, Blossom... everybody cries sometimes."

She snorted at that. "Yeah? Even you? The fearless leader of the Rowdyruff Boys."

He smiled, laughing softly as he shook his head. "Even me. The not so fearless leader of the Rowdyruff Boys." 

Blossom had been shocked by him saying that, expecting him to say something else... something like 'no, I mean like... girls'. But he hadn't. He'd been honest and incredibly vulnerable with her, gently coaxing her to sit back down. Once she had, Brick gave her a soft smile, gently rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. 

"I had been wondering how long it would take before I'd have the pleasure of seeing you cry." He said, a tease slightly in his voice and Blossom glared.

  
"You're such an ass..." She hissed. "I thought- God. I dunno! Maybe for once, I was sure you were being serious, but then, of _course,_ you immediately start making fun of me!"

Brick shook his head, seeing why she had thought he was making fun of her. He swallowed softly. "I meant because... I have been waiting for you to actually show me your emotions. Nobody can be that happy all of the time... especially someone with as much responsibility as you do... not to mention... you look unfairly pretty when you cry."

Blossom scoffed. "It's not funny, Brick. Haha. Yeah. I- yeah, ok, I have a crush on you, will you just... forget about this? Let it go and let me suffer I peace."

"No can do, Pinky." He hummed. "It's my job, as your counterpart and as a Rowdyruff Boy to challenge you at every fork in the road. For example. What if I told you I like you too? That I... think you're _neat?"_ He got a little closer then, their faces only a few inches apart. "I may be an ass, Pinky, but... I don't like crying girls. Not because I think they're annoying... which some are, yes, but... I don't like crying girls because nobody should _ever_ make a girl cry... especially one like you."

She swallowed. What if Brick was only teasing her? About to embarrass her in front of the whole school, even more than she already had been? But then... looking back on the months and all of the times he'd smiled at her... talked with her and made her feel so incredibly cared about. There was no way...? Right?

That day, Blossom had braved the great unknown, swallowing as she looked Brick in the eyes. 

"A girl like me...?" He nodded. 'A-And what's that mean?"

"A girl so kind... and sweet... _everything nice,_ y'know...?" He smiled, squeezing her hands softly. "Not to mention... incredibly beautiful. Crying or otherwise..."

Blossom's face flushed, looking down at the ground and swallowing, not knowing what to say when she felt a kiss planted on her forehead. 

"Don't let this bring you down... Princess Morbucks is a damn crazy bitch... and that's all she is. She doesn't know you... doesn't want to see how wonderful you are. So just... take it easy, Blossom."

Blossom blushed even harder if it were possible, moving to wrap her arms around his neck, sniffling softly as she buried her face in his neck. "W-Who knew you could be so sweet...?"

She smiled when she could feel his skin heat up from the compliment. "'m not sweet... that's ridiculous."

"Really? Hmm... maybe I was mistaken. I don't know that I could ever really... like a not sweet guy." She teased, starting to pull away, but Brick put his hands on her lower back, holding her tight. 

"Shh. I already know you like me, you can't take it back." 

She laughed at that, snorting. The big, bad Brick Jojo, it seemed, could be just as vulnerable and shy as the next person... it was precious. She hummed softly, hugging him with ease as he pulled back to look at her. 

"So like... wanna be my uh... girlfriend, or some shit like that?"

She snorted. "I'd love to be your girlfriend... or some shit like that."

* * *

Blossom couldn't help but smile as she thought about that... it had been a long time ago, but somehow, it felt just as though it were yesterday. She was twenty-one years old now, having grown into herself and her security more and more every day, especially with the help of her dearest Brick Jojo. She had been right... they never quite stopped being just as competitive as ever, but at some point, it had blurred into a sort of domestic bliss that was more teasing than anything else at that point. 

Maybe that was simply the comfort that came with loving someone so strongly for so long... their accomplishments became something of your own and you wanted them to succeed just as badly as they wanted it. It was rooting for the person you'd come home to every night, celebrating with them when they had done it, and comforting them when they hadn't done nearly as good as they hoped.

Her love for Brick was incredibly strong and incredibly vast. He was incredibly shy, something she found ridiculously endearing... he was shy, but when it came down to it, he was never unwilling to take Blossom's hand and lead her into their apartment's living room, turning on music and simply dancing with her until the disappointment had gone away. He was never unwilling to cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead when she felt like she had failed. Brick, to Blossom, was the sort of man who loved so hard it could hurt, because the feelings he received, in turn, were just as strong.

So that being said... why was Blossom so terrified of the next few hours? She'd gotten not nearly enough sleep... more likely than not due to the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in a room without Brick there with her, holding her gently from behind, lips pressed unassumingly to the back of her neck as he slept, a rock for her to rely on... she didn't remember, but as she was currently standing on the balcony of her childhood home, looking out at the sky as it turned from an inky black into the bright colours of a new morning, she knew for sure that after today, she wouldn't have to again for a very long time. That thought, as infinite as it was, was a bit scary... Blossom Utonium was scared.

She was scared because today marked the last of her mornings as a Utonium... she'd never stop being a Powerpuff Girl, but after today... she would be Mrs. Brick Jojo. Today was the beginning of a forever with the only person in her whole life who had been capable of making her feel so incredibly _wanted_ for all of her days. She'd never felt like he would rather be with another woman. She'd never felt like he was going to leave her flat. So why now was her mind plagued with anxiety as her sisters and best friend slept in the room separated by the doors she had walked out of to the balcony? Why was she feeling like they were about to make the greatest mistake of all time? Why wouldn't the anxiety subside? It was her wedding day... wasn't she supposed to be weeping with joy? Not... sadness?

Blossom loved Brick, that much was obvious from the past five years... not to mention the years of hopeless pining that had proceeded it. She loved Brick... so why was she so terrified of this wedding? Of the great unknown and where it would take them?

She sighed softly, finally turning and going back into the bedroom, laying back in her bed that she was sharing with Robin, trying to be careful so as not to wake her... however, that definitely didn't work, as those light blue eyes opened and looked at her, wordlessly opening her arms for a cuddle. The bump in between them was slightly inconvenient, but Blossom accepted it nonetheless, smiling. She knew Robin was probably feeling the same way... it must have been hard enough, in general, being away from Michael... especially when a little Believe was growing healthy and strong right in that very belly. 

She couldn't help but remember all of the conversations she'd had with Brick on the topic... late-night conversations in the warmth of their bed or on the floor in front of the fireplace, the only thing covering their otherwise bare skin being each other's hands and a blanket or two. It was no secret that Brick wasn't the fondest of children... except for the ones he and Blossom would create late at night in their imaginations as his hands would gently rub her sides, fingertips occasionally brushing ever so shyly over her flat stomach. It was sleepy smiles, noses brushing between gentle kisses and soft questions about how many they'd have... whether they'd want boys or girls... it was the kind of thing that filled Blossom's heart with warmth and made her want to start trying just then and find out the answer to all of those questions as quickly as possible. She had been glad to find out that her paranormal existence, as well as Brick's, would not stop them from being able to have children... which obviously meant lots of birth control until they finally decided to start their little family... something Brick had been adamant on waiting to do until they had graduated from college and gotten married or by some twist of fate the birth control and all else stopped working one day. 

It hadn't yet, so that was probably a good sign. She had wondered many times over the years if it was because Brick really truly wanted to be that responsible... or if he thought her father might kill him if he got her pregnant out of wedlock, but out of past experience with Buttercup, that hadn't bothered him all _too much._ Had he 'accidentally' spilt a cup of scalding hot coffee into Butch's lap? Yes. Had he also been incredibly happy that he was going to become a grandfather? Also yes. But Blossom new for a fact that if it happened to her, the 'most responsible', the punishment would be far worse than a spilt cup of coffee. 

Bubbles and Boomer were married straight out of high school, much to the chagrin of both Brick and the Professor, but they both got over it when they saw and realized just how in love and happy the two blondes were... they had a few kids of their own running around, which meant that Blossom was the last one standing when it came to a lack of children... and watching her nieces and nephews running around or cuddling into 'Auntie Blossom's' lap had officially made her the most baby fever filled person she knew besides Robin. However, Robin actually got a baby, but that had been purely accidental, but the parents couldn't be happier... so as Blossom thought of the three blonde children and that one black-haired angel being a part of her wedding? She felt slightly less nervous... but it didn't go away. 

Eventually, Blossom managed to doze off for a bit, only being woken up by Robin rushing out of bed to deal with what she referred to as her 'all the time sickness', loudly exclaiming that people who said it was just in the morning were some damn liars. The other two mothers woke up, nodding sympathetically before Blossom stood up, gently holding back her hair and stroking her back as Bubbles and Buttercup went to prepare some breakfast and coffee for the group, making sure to instead make Robin a smoothie. 

Blossom thought it was a bit funny... she never thought she'd get to the point of her life where Buttercup was so easy to get up and going. She supposed though, with a soft laugh, that that probably was what happened when you have a son with a man who acts like an over-aggressive twelve-year-old. Someone had to get up and make breakfast before Butch tried to take it into his own hand and burn down the kitchen because he forgot that he can't put aluminium foil in the microwave. She liked to think that happened to everybody at least once in life... Brick was very serious that that was not the case. 

Whenever Robin was finished, she brushed her teeth and her hands, humming as she rested her hand on the growing bump, with a sigh and a smile. "You're devious... just like daddy." 

Blossom couldn't help but smile, swallowing softly before she walked down to the kitchen with her best friend, relative silence over them as the other two finished breakfast for the group, Bubbles pouting that she hadn't been able to bring her breakfast in bed like she had wanted. Blossom only smiled and replied that she was too awake to do that and she'd feel lazy all day if they did that. Bubbles nodded, but Robin and Buttercup were _not_ buying it.

"Blossom..." Buttercup said, dropping the usual childish nickname she usually used. "Tell us... how much sleep did you get last night?"

Blossom looked at her over the rim of her coffee mug, swallowing the sip in her mouth. "Enough...?"

"Dammit, Blossom..." Buttercup groaned. "Why didn't you get any sleep? Even more importantly, you should have woken one of us up!" 

Blossom snorted. "Seriously? You're all... mothers. I wasn't about to wake any of you up just so I wouldn't be lonely..."

"So you were lonely." Robin narrowed her eyes, sucking her smoothie through the straw. 

"I... well, yeah." Blossom admitted. "Listen... it's hard, sleeping away from him and I just... had a hard time sleeping."

The girls all looked at Blossom, Buttercup frowning and Robin looking at her with sympathy before Bubbles surprised them all with her spot-on question. "You have cold feet... don't you, Blossy?"

Blossom swallowed hard, biting down on her lip as her eyes focused on the table, finding interest in the white top, her nails softly scratching at the surface. She didn't want to say it... because if she said it to someone else, what if it made her realize that it was a mistake...? But... if she didn't talk about it, what if she ended up making a mistake because she ran from the most wonderful man she had ever known, save her father? She swallowed again, looking up at them.

"I'm... I don't understand why, though... Brick is everything I have ever wanted, so why am I feeling like maybe I am _incredibly_ wrong?" She said, voice soft and small. "I've never felt like this before, but I... I don't know why I am now..."

Bubbles gave her a soft smile, humming. "Well... I know that you guys might still think Boomer and I were ridiculous for what we did but... when you love somebody and you wanna be with them for the rest of your life... share everything with them... it's easy to fall in deep. And... honestly? I had cold feet too. I thought maybe I was being stupid. That I was making a bad choice by getting married so young and that our marriage was going to fall apart because of it." She hummed, taking a sip of her drink before giving Blossom a kind and incredibly understanding smile. "But me and Boomie have been married for three years and honestly? I fall more in love with him every day... he's my soulmate, I think and I don't regret it for a second... it was scary at first, but all I needed was to talk to him before the wedding and then I felt just fine!"

They all looked at Bubbles, a bit surprised by her sudden wisdom. Blossom took it all in, considering. "Talking to him... but... how? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and I can't imagine you had such a serious conversation over the phone."

Bubbles giggled, shaking her head. "Course not, silly! He came and we talked to each other from the other side of the wall!" 

"You... talked to each other behind a wall?" 

"No!" Bubbles shook her head again, standing at one corner of the wall, before moving to the other to demonstrate. "He held my hand and we talked for a while until I felt better... I thought he might get upset with me for getting nervous, but... he was so sweet. He was kind of nervous too... so... Blossy, maybe that's what you need! We could have Brick come over so you can get some peace of mind!" 

Blossom considered that before nodding and reaching for her phone before realizing it was in the room. Buttercup simply smiled, pulling out her phone and crossing her legs in the chair as she began texting Brick.

_**To Cap Boy:** _

_Hey so, I know it's kind of early, but Blossom's feeling a bit anxious so we were all wondering if u could drop by and help make her feel better_

**_From Cap Boy:_ **

_Yeah of course._

_Is she ok? What happened?_

Buttercup snorted softly. She should have known he would be up... he seemed to be a bit of an early bird, like Blossom, but all of the kids were with their father's, so they were more than likely all awake. "Your man is concerned about you."

Blossom blushed, cheeks a soft pink at the thought. After all this time, Brick always seemed to be rather intuned with her emotions and attempted to understand what was bothering her to the best of his ability... something she appreciated endlessly. 

_**To Cap Boy:** _

_Eh she'll be alright she just needs to talk to you for a bit_

_She's just a bit nervous about today_

It felt like ages before he got there... all of them had changed into their bridesmaid and bride robes, Blossom, running her fingers over the white silk as the anxiety sat deep in her stomach, watching as the girls all laughed as the played a playlist of songs designed specifically to make Blossom laugh and potentially blush as they danced around in their own blush pink robes. Which is exactly why _'Like A Virgin'_ was blasting through the house when Brick arrived; Professor Utonium trying not to glare at Brick at the possibility that this song had any significance as to that of the bedroom activities of the man and his eldest daughter. Brick only gave him a nervous smile and shook his hand as he came into the house, biting his lip as he texted Buttercup that he had arrived. 

Blossom swallowed down the anxiety as best as she could, walking to the opening of her bedroom door, the girls all filing out but her, going to sit in the kitchen. Buttercup softly squeezed his shoulder for a silent comfort before she walked. Brick, they'd all come to realize, wasn't nearly as stoic as anybody had previously thought. He too could be wrought with anxiety and sadness just as much as any of them. He smiled when he saw Blossom's hand sticking out of the doorway. He stood on the otherwise of the wall gently taking her hand. 

"Hey, petal..." He said softly, using one of his more intimate nicknames for her as he hoped to curb her anxiety just a bit right off the bat. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Hey..." She said softly, voice uncharacteristically small. She could feel Brick frown. 

"Baby... what's wrong?" He said softly, his own voice holding a bit of anxiety then, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. 

"I..." She began, before stopping to take a deep breath. She squeezed his hand again before she began talking. "Brick, I... I am _so_ scared." She said, willing her voice to not crack. "I don't... I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never felt like this before..."

"Blossom... baby..." He said softly, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you... people get anxious sometimes... it's ok." He assured, before giving a soft laugh. "Do you wanna know something funny...?"

Blossom nodded, a little smile playing at her face from the sound of his laugh before she remembered he couldn't see her. "O-Oh... yes, please."

"When I was... buying your engagement ring... I thought I was going to pass out. I had Believe with me and... let me tell you, that jackass was not helping." She snorted softly, humming softly for him to continue. "Anyways... I had him with me and I was so nervous that I literally had to leave, get a water bottle and come back because I was terrified I was gonna catch the place on fire." Blossom laughed at that, her free hand slamming over her mouth. Brick, on the other side, smiled even wider. "I remember... I couldn't figure out which one you'd like best so... I called you so I could calm down."

Blossom blinked. She didn't know that... when had that been? Brick, one more for face to face conversations, hated calling people on the phone and only did it when he felt it to be a necessity. "What...? Really?"

He nodded, even when she couldn't see him. "Yeah... I was just so worked up and I remember calling you and you were with Bubbles because she'd been taking a test and she didn't want to be alone because Boom was out of town..."

Blossom's eyebrows pulled together as she tried to think of that... but... Bubbles hadn't taken a pregnancy test in well over two years and... well, they'd only been engaged for a year. "I... Brick, when did you buy that ring...?"

He let out a shy laugh then, swallowing. "I bought it that day, but... I couldn't bring myself to ask for the longest time because I was so worried it would change everything and you wouldn't be ready. I was going to ask you the next week but... I obviously ended up waiting until our twentieth birthday because I knew we'd need about a year to plan so... yeah..."

Blossom bit her lip, smiling softly. "But... why that day?"

Brick bit his lip, voice soft as he said something incredibly sweet... he was shy, for sure, but as previously mentioned... he'd admit anything if it would make Blossom smile. "You looked so incredibly beautiful that night... I wasn't going to do it then, but... it really had been the perfect night... I couldn't help myself."

Blossom was smiling so wide right then... she remembered that night with stunning clarity. She'd spent hours trying to pick out the perfect dress... something red... something sexy, but still a bit reserved and classy, because that was how she liked it. She'd worked even harder to decorate their apartment for _after_ the party... just for them. At some point, since they all were created around the same time, they'd all just decided to celebrate their birthday's on the same day and it was a tradition they hadn't changed since then. 

She squeezed his hand again, biting her lip. "Is it... is it really ok? That I'm nervous...?"

"Blossom... we're about to enter a completely new chapter of our lives together... of course it's ok. I'm scared too." He admitted softly. "This has definitely helped me feel a bit more at ease, but _petal,_ when it comes to you and your happiness... I will never mind or regret it if you want to wait... like yeah, it is today and I know some people might be pissed but if you decide you want to postpone the ceremony, we can do that... we'll just... go on our honeymoon instead and take a vacation... whatever you want."

Blossom felt her heartache. She had... the perfect man... but that wasn't the only reason her heart ached. Her heart ached at the idea that she might even have to wait another day to be Mrs Jojo. She shook her head. Why did she keep _doing that?_ "I don't... Brick, I don't want to wait another minute..."

Brick smiled warmly at that, squeezing her hand. "Me neither, babe..."

Blossom smiled then too, softly squeezing back. "I love you forever..."

Brick laughed softly, smiling as he replied. "And I love you for always, Pinky..."

That was a reference to the first date they had been on... watching a movie adaptation of a book they both adored. All in all, the movie kind of sucked compared to the book and the original movie version and neither could get over the shitty casting of the main heroine, but the most memorable part and the best part, had been the moment just before said heroine died in the arms of her lover... she came back to life, but it was a touching moment as she had whispered that up at her lover, his tears falling to her cheeks with his response. It was one of the only ways they'd say it when one of them had been upset... it was a reminder of a time they were young and completely in love... but now, she realized that she, in fact, loved him more each day... the quote was true in her opinion. 

She'd love him forever and she hoped he'd love her for always. 

* * *

After Brick left, the glam squad got to her now that she was in an _incredibly_ bridal mood, laughing along with them and screaming to lyrics of the songs they were still incessantly playing. That is... until one song, in particular, came on, which left the other three to tease her relentlessly as they tamed her hair. Blossom's face was cherry red, covering her face in horror as she tried to stifle her laughter as the lyrics to _'I Touch Myself'_ poured out of the speakers. Her poor father. Her cheeks were flushed as she had one leg pulled up into the chair, smiling back at her reflection at the people in it, as well as the sight of them helping her get ready... it reminded her dearly of the times her sisters would force her to get 'extra, super-duper pretty' some mornings or the times during late night sleepovers they'd all do each other's makeup... it reminded her of that childhood innocence and the pure joy that came with the easy laughter and fun. 

She didn't even notice she was crying until Buttercup handed her a tissue, looking slightly freaked out. "Blossom, please don't tell me you're changing your mind..."

Blossom laughed at that, gently dabbing her eyes gently and sniffling. "No, I'm actually... I'm really happy. I was just thinking about all of the times you guys have done my hair and makeup in this room... homecoming... prom... _graduation."_

She smiled, feeling more nostalgic every single second, catching a picture on the wall in the hallways of Blossom on Brick's back, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they were pictured in their graduation cap and gown... they'd both tied for valedictorian and she was only slightly embarrassed to this day of the kiss they'd shared on the stage when they made their speeches side by side. Brick looked so incredibly happy in that picture, clearly having been caught in a laugh... it made her even happier to remember that her father had taken it and had looked just as proud when he hung it up in the hallway, as well as some with the other two and their respective counterparts... Bubbles and Boomer smiling brightly as they made sure her engagement ring sparkled in the picture as they stood back to back, clasping each other's hands. The picture of Buttercup and Butch... was oddly sweet, considering how they often liked to pretend back then that their relationship was more hate than love. Her middle sister was pictured laughing, being held up by a grinning Butch who was looking at her like she was his world... she definitely was his world. 

Blossom wondered, briefly, if she and Brick could recreate that picture... but doubted it when she looked towards the closet at her rather... _puffy_ (no pun intended) gown. She smiled softly. She was, of course, still going to ask him if they could try... and knowing Brick, the answer was definitely going to be a yes. 

As time went on through the morning, Blossom's hair was finished... being left down, for the most part, before her makeup was tackled by an incredibly enthusiastic Robin. They'd decided to go incredibly natural... a light layer of foundation and just a hint o pink highlight in her inner corners and over her cheeks bones, finishing it off with mascara and that same old _strawberry lipgloss._

She'd been wearing that lipgloss when she and Brick had their first kiss... the same day of that movie... Brick had been a little confused because of the stickiness on his lips afterwards, both of them blushing profusely before Brick had licked his lips and smile brighter than Blossom ever had seen before he kissed her again... he loved that damn lipgloss and she was determined to make today as sweet (no pun intended, yet again) as possible for the two of them. 

And then... the next logical step was to put on her dress. However, right before they could, a very flushed Professor Utonium came into the room, having given a soft knock on the open door before stepping inside, holding four little goodie bags. He handed each of the girls one, each a different colour... "Happy Valentine's Day, girls... could I maybe... borrow Blossom for a moment?" 

They all nodded and Blossom stood, adjusting her robe once more and beginning to walk with her father. He gave her a sad smile, offering her hand, which she gladly took, smiling right back at him. He led her down to the lab, completely confusing her. "Father... what are we doing down here?"

Blossom had always felt a bit too odd calling the Professor anything more than 'father', perhaps because she'd never taken the opportunity soon enough to switch to anything less constricting. He never seemed to mind though, as was evident by the smile on his face that she even called him that. He sat her down in what they all knew was Blossom's chair, right next to his in the lab at the desk. He sat down next, softly taking her hands. "Blossom... I just... I don't know, this may sound a little weird, but... I just really wanted to get you alone for a bit before everything feels _too_ real... because y'know... I'm your father and... it's a little sad for me..."

Blossom gave him a soft smile, nodding.

"I hate seeing all my sweet little girls all grown up..." He said, a sad smile on his face. "I mean... goodness! My youngest daughter is married and has three children and... my middle has a son and lives with a man who might as well be her husband... and then... you." He smiled, squeezing Blossom's hands. "You, my sweet, are the oldest and you never fail to surprise me... and you're... you're getting married and it's a hard pill to swallow to know that none of my little girls will ever live here with me again..."

Blossom gave him a sad look. "Father-"

"No, no, Blossom..." He smiled, laughing softly. "You'll... you'll see how hard it is, watching ones little girls all grown up... having babies... getting _married._ It's the proudest moments of your life, but it's so sad." He said, voice soft as he looked her in the eye, smiling that her cheeks had flushed just slightly at the idea of having her own children. "Blossom, I just want to make sure that you know, no matter what and no matter when... I'm always going to be your father and these doors are always open... and so are these arms. You're my daughter and I'm so incredibly proud of you... you picked a good- no. You've picked a great man and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Blossom's eyes were watering heavily and now she understood the importance of the waterproof makeup Robin had insisted they use that day... she remembered briefly that Robin had had to do her makeup over twice during her own wedding last summer to Michael... she had a wonderfully caring best friend. She sniffled, leaning into the professors now open arms, a soft sob leaving her mouth as she let herself be held by him. 

She looked up at him, sniffling softly. "You a-aren't just my father... y-you're... now I see why Bubbles called you daddy for so long..."

He laughed softly, gently stroking her back. He gently reached into the desk then, grabbing a small box and holding it out to Blossom. "It's not much but... I wanted you to have something for me personally before the wedding..."

"You paid for the whole wedding..." She laughed softly, sniffling softly again before sitting back and taking the soft pink ribbon off of the white box and looking at the contents inside with a soft gasp. "I... I can't accept this..."

"Yes, you can... and you will." He said in an ordering tone before smiling, taking the small hairpin out of the box and carefully turning her around, gently pushing it into her hair. "The girls can move it or fix it if they need too but... this was your grandmother's... she wanted you to have it... Bubbles got a necklace and Buttercup got a pair of earrings but... this was for you. I had to have the stones reset and all, but-"

But he couldn't finish, because Blossom hugged him close, smiling warmly, eyes glistening. "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled at that, kissing her head once. "You should head back upstairs, sweetheart... get into your dress."

Blossom smiled and nodded, blushing shyly. She raced halfway up the stairs before pausing briefly. "Um... I... thank you. I love you."

He gave a soft laugh, nodding. "I love you too, Blossom."

She smiled at that, finally going back upstairs and smiling as she walked back into the room, where the girls were all helping each other get ready, while taking turns eating the chocolate and other goodies the Professor had brought in those gift bags. Blossom smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and going through her own bag. Inside was a card, which she took care to open first. Blossom was sentimental, that much was true, so she grabbed a letter opener, so she could avoid ripping the soft white envelope, her name written in cursive in soft pink... only, it wasn't her father's handwriting. It was Brick's. She raised an eyebrow, humming softly as she pulled out the card, smiling softly as she read what was inside.

_'So, Pinky._

_We're getting married today... damn. That's crazy. Remember when we were five and hated the hell out of each other? Haha. That's so funny. Just kidding. I don't think I ever hated you anyway. You're too pretty for anyone to hate... except for maybe Morbucks, but that was because you were so pretty she was jealous.'_

Blossom snorted at that, the other girls giving her a weird look that she didn't notice, because she was still looking down.

_'It's just weird to think about... me, Brick Anthony Jojo being the absolute luckiest man alive because I get to marry the most beautiful, sexy and intelligent woman in the world? Well, colour me stoked. Ok. But on a serious note, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Happy Valentine's Day when I was over, there, which is partially what this card is for, but... mostly just because I want you to know how much I love you and how incredibly lucky I feel to get to have a woman like you in my life, let alone as my wife. All I ask is that you save me from the ridiculous amounts of teasing I would get from my dumbass brothers if you show this to anyone. I swear, Believe was looking over my shoulder while I was writing this (by the way he was with me earlier but didn't wanna go in because he wouldn't wanna leave his wife and unborn child, don't tell Snyder. Well. Believe. Who fucking cares, we know who they are). However, that being said... I don't really care if you show anyone or if I get made fun of for loving you. I spent a long time pretending, but no more. Because in a few hours, we're each others for life._

_I love you, Pinky._

_PS, I couldn't see you, but I bet you look incredible._

_Love,_

_Ruff._

Blossom smiled warmly, holding the card to her chest with a soft sigh before pushing it back into the envelope and laying it to the side as she grabbed out one of the chocolates and ate it, smiling softly before getting up to help Bubbles with her hair. She was smiling consistently, singing along to the songs pouring through the house and when it was finally time for the dress, she was stopped by the girls as they closed the bedroom door and set Blossom down on her bed before Bubbles pulled a large clothing box out from under her bed, tied in a red ribbon. Blossom didn't like that. She took a deep breath, taking the box and opening it cautiously, her face going beat red when she saw what was inside of it. 

"Guys... seriously? _Lingerie?_ " She made a face, picking up the item and holding it up to look at it. "Why?"

"It's your wedding day, silly! It's tradition!" 

That was something she couldn't argue with. They had teasingly done that to Bubbles... then had done the same to Robin... it had apparently come nearly full circle and stopped being a joke when it was for Blossom, though. She sighed.

"This is ridiculous... he- he probably thinks this kind of thing is stupid."

"Yeah. Ok, Bloss. I am sure that _Brick Jojo_ would definitely complain if he saw his incredibly sexy wife wearing something incredibly sexy just for him. He's a total genius, we should have known. How stupid." Robin sassed, earning a withering glare from Blossom, who simply sighed. "I'm just saying... Brick might think a lot of things are stupid. But I highly doubt this is one of them, so! Put it on so we can get you dressed!"

Blossom's jaw dropped. "I am _not_ wearing this user my dress! It wouldn't even- this has straps! You'd be able to see it!"

"You can take the straps off." Robin snorted. "Do we look like amateurs to you?"

Blossom sighed, shaking her head and getting changed... she felt incredibly exposed, biting the inside of her cheek before Bubbles squealed and clapped her hands together, Buttercup whistling. "I'd like to think we did a good job picking out something that would suit you."

It was at this moment that a mirror was dragged over so Blossom could see, her cheeks going bright red as she looked at the material clinging to her body and she swallowed. Wow... ok. Kind of maybe not terrible.

"And now for the best part! The [_dress_](https://www.storenvy.com/products/25914429-white-wedding-dress-long-sleeves-bridal-dress-lace-appliques-wedding-dress?full_site_preferred=true)!" Bubbles giggled excitedly, opening up the dress bag and letting the four of them admire it one last time before it was put on Blossom for the last time before the ceremony. Blossom's face melted into a warm, somewhat shy smile as she looked at it... all she could think of was the expression that Brick would have on his face... man. None of them could wait.

She sighed softly as it was taken off of the hanger, biting her lip again as it was unlaced and held at a suitable distance from the floor so she could easily step in. She smiled softly, the girls all helping to pull it up and lace it up; not too tight, but not too loose... just like Blossom liked it. The second it was finished, Blossom was left to look into the mirror at her reflection as they finally took notice of the hairpin and resolved not to move it... their father himself had placed it there. Robin gently took the veil, tucking just below the pin so it wouldn't cover it before carefully making sure Blossom looked perfect, a pair of white shoes being set on the ground for her to step into.

The second everything was finished, Blossom couldn't help but look at her reflection in the mirror and feel a million different things... this girl- no, _woman_ staring back at her... she couldn't recognize her... but at the same time, this was the same woman Blossom had always been. She hadn't known for a long time that she was beautiful... that her purpose in life was not just to protect her city. Her purpose was to fulfil a life worth living for herself and make herself and those dearest to her happy to the best of her capabilities... this woman was about to become Mrs Blossom Jojo. She was beautiful. She smiled softly, opening her arms for a group hug before one last knock sounded on the door, revealing a very lost looking professor.

He then let his eyes land on his oldest daughter, eyes watering. "Oh... wow."

Blossom smiled, laughing softly as she did a small twirl in her dress before walking over to him.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you..." She smiled, tilting her head. "Did you need help with something?"

He flushed with embarrassment, scratching his cheeks shyly. "Yes, um... I'm afraid I cannot figure out this tie."

Blossom laughed at that, carefully helping him with his tie and smiling as she did. She knew he knew how to do this... it was definitely just that he wanted her to do it one more time as his little girl... the last of his daughters, in his mind, was leaving the nest and that was a hard pill to swallow... especially for a single father who had devoted the past sixteen years of his life to the three of them... it was probably even harder for him, because most parents got a whole eighteen years with their kids, whereas the Professor got thirteen before they were legally adults... so he was feeling the effects of the last his beloved daughters finally all grown up. (As previously mentioned, Buttercup was not married, but they all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when.)

"We are almost ready... then we can head out, ok?" Buttercup said, smiling at their father as they all got their bridesmaid dresses out of the closet. He nodded, leaving the room. Buttercup sniffled softly. "I'm not getting emotional, this room is just fucking dusty. Damn, dad, can't even make sure our room is allergy-free."

Bubbles smiled at that, all of them silently buying the allergy excuse, even though they all were well aware that Buttercup has the highest tolerance to pollen and dust-related allergies. Perhaps it was because they knew it didn't really matter... the fact was that they were all incredibly happy for the occasion, but it was also very bittersweet. Blossom had a soft smile on her face, sitting on the edge of her bed and humming softly as she watched the girls finish getting ready, kicking her feet softly.

It was only a few moments more before Blossom and her bridal party, as well as her father, were all in a limousine, courtesy of Grandpa Mayor and they were on their way to the venue, Blossom pulling out her phone and grinning softly when she saw she had a few pictures from Butch of Brick panicking over everything that had happened, even going so far as to completely lose the hat for the big day _and_ properly comb his hair back, trying to fight Boomer who was trying to tie it all back with a thin black ribbon, before there was finally one that had Believe and Brick high-fiving and she felt her heartache with joy. She shared the pictures with the others, all of them laughing before Bubbles cooed at her own phone. 

"Aww... Boomie sent me pictures of the kids! They look so cute!" She giggled, handing the phone to Blossom, who held it so Buttercup could see.

In the photo, there was a very bright-eyed boy with dark hair, pouting up at the camera as he hid behind one of the blonde-haired little girls in front of him. It was something of a wonder that Butch and Buttercup had created one of the shyest children the world had ever seen, but he was only like that everywhere but home or when he was with Brick and Blossom, because Blossom would unashamedly give the kid as much sugar as he asked for... it wasn't her fault. Those big green eyes got her every time. 

In any case, Blossom handed the phone back to Bubbles, smiling and joining in the conversation with the others before spacing out and looking out the window as they drove past the beach and towards where they were holding the ceremony. Everyone quieted down a bit, nobody saying a thing to her, as they all wanted her to be able to get some slight alone time before the festivities of the rest of the night... Blossom was silently thankful, humming softly as they arrived. Everyone was out of the car before her, everyone making a point to make sure Brick was locked away in his dressing room so Blossom could get to hers before they started taking pre-wedding pictures with every one of the bridal party, as well as her father and his not so secret girlfriend, Ms Keane... but that was a discussion for later. 

When Blossom got out of the car, she smiled brightly, looking around her at all of the lanterns and the scent of the ocean so close by. She smiled happily, biting her lip as she was led inside. After a bit of time, the group was taken for pictures, Blossom red at the knowledge that on the other side of her building stood her soon to be husband and his groomsmen all taking pictures just the same as them... it was an incredibly wonderful thought. 

Nearly an hour later and Blossom was already feeling a little tired, being led into her own dressing area. Inside, there was a couch, which she very quickly rested on, the group smiling and talking to her, before suddenly, Michael, Butch and Boomer were all in the room. Their jaws dropped. 

"Well, damn..." Butch said, blinking. Buttercup was behind him, almost daring him to say something stupid. However, he simply smiled. "You look beautiful, Lil' Red. Boss is gonna pass out."

She laughed softly, thanking him as the other two offered their compliments as well.

"Anyways..." Michael started. "Nearly everyone is here and it's go time in about... eh, give or take, twenty minutes."

The girls all giggled, clapping their hands and siding up with their men as Blossom swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Bloss... you're gonna be just fine." Michael assured, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders.

Blossom smiled, feeling slightly at ease from that reassurance. "How, um... how is he?"

"Jeez, you say that like he's dying or something." Butch snorted, to which he received a soft slap and a glare from his 'baby mama' as he often insisted on calling her.

Michael ignored it, smiling warmly at Blossom. "He's really excited... when we told him you were here, we all had to keep him from going to see you." Blossom laughed softly at that, about to speak when she heard music begin playing outside. It was time. Blossom swallowed. "Well, ladies... we all outta be going."

The group began to exit, only her father remaining to curb her anxieties. He carefully flipped the top layer of the veil over her face, gently locked their arms, patting hers gently. It felt like an eternity, but also like not quite enough time before it was their turn to walk down the aisle. She took a deep breath, squeezing his arm before the two began walking out of the building and finally being outside and on the charted course to the alter. Blossom felt her heart pound. She couldn't see Brick yet, which more likely than not meant he couldn't see her either. When Blossom gave the signal, they began walking, Blossom finally able to see clear down the aisle.

There, as handsome as ever, stood Brick Jojo... the bludgeoner... the commander and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys... the love of her life... her soulmate. He looked amazing. As she had been told, his hair was properly combed back and tied down with a black ribbon; his black suit fitting him like a glove and the red of his tie and the soft baby pink rose pinned to his lapel... Brick was a sight to be seen. She smiled warmly and he finally caught sight of her, eyes wide and then he grinned, before trying to discreetly cover his mouth, but it was quite obvious that he was beyond excited and incredibly breathless as his eyes watered and she swore she saw a tear fall from one eye, but he cleared his throat, smiling softly when they finally made it to the altar, the Professor kissing her temple one last time as he gave her away to Brick. 

Brick then let his hands drop, reaching out and taking Blossom's after she handed her bouquet off to Robin. She smiled softly at Brick through the thin material of her veil, Brick smiling and squeezing her hands as he mouthed a silent 'hello, beautiful'. 

Truth be told, Blossom didn't remember much of the actual ceremony, as most of her attention was focused on looking shyly into Brick's eyes. He was clearly the same; both of them pulled out of their lovesick stupor by the priest beginning the vows and asking them to exchange rings... it felt like an eternity later before those sweet words filled the air. 

"I now, with the power vested in me by the state of California, pronounce you husband and wife... Brick, you may kiss your bride."

At this, Brick smiled but it was different than all of the rest... it was small and intimate, clearly just for her as he flipped up her veil, one hand wrapping around her waist as the other gently cupped her cheek, pulling her in close before pressing their lips together. There were cheers all around, but... Blossom could hardly hear it as she melted into the ever so consuming fire that was Brick Jojo... body, mind and soul burning with intensity as her chest soared. She didn't know how long they were kissing for, but soon after, she was being led down the aisle by her now-husband... _damn._

She smiled over at him, squeezing his hand and they made their way inside until everyone had moved in for the reception. He pulled her into one of the private rooms, pulling her into his lap and looking right at her. 

"Did you know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...?" Blossom laughed shyly, shaking her head but pausing when Brick cupped her cheek. "I mean it... I... _Blossom,_ you took my breath away..." She blushed deeply, gently tucking her face into his neck softly. "I really am the luckiest man alive..."

Blossom laughed shyly, softly nuzzling his jaw. "And I... am the luckiest woman to ever live... but that's just my opinion... which obviously means I'm right... as always."

Brick smiled softly, gently reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You're... damn, Pinky."

A few minutes later found them walking into the reception, a loud voice exclaiming _"For the very first time! Mr and Mrs Brick Jojo!"_ Blossom's cheeks flushed and she squeezed Brick's hand softly as they were pulled to the main table to sit for a moment before the festivities began. 

First, was the bride and groom's first dance... something Blossom had been looking forward to her entire life... she was blessed to have the dance partner she did. The music was soft... altogether an important song with significant meaning to their relationship, Brick's hand rested on her waist, the other clasping at her own as they danced, Blossom laughing happily as Brick twirled her before pulling her into his chest with a smile, kissing her forehead. It was definitely one of her favorite moments in the entire world.

Several dances later, it was obviously time for the bouquet toss... it would be an injustice if anyone but a Green Puff were to get it... which is exactly why Blossom hadn't thrown it. She'd instead walked up to her sister, handing it to her and motioning for her to turn around, finding a certain very nervous, very flustered Green Ruff staring up at her from his kneel on his one knee, offering a ring. Brick smiled brightly... Blossom hadn't told him about this. He pulled her into his side, smiling as they watched a very flustered Puff say yes and have a ring slid onto her finger.

* * *

The party lasted until after midnight... the joyous occasion completely perfect in Blossom's humble opinion, more so regarding her groom of choice, rather than the actual party itself. And so, after they retired for the night, being driven to their apartment... Brick had scooped her up, carrying her over the threshold and right into the bedroom, carefully closing the door as he set her down on the bed and kissed her gently. 

"Do you want to get cleaned up...? I can go and get us the drinks..."

Blossom nodded and smiled shyly, getting back up and making her way into the bathroom, managing to get out of her dress by herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, cheeks flushed. Now... Blossom was no virgin... neither was Brick... something they'd changed together... so why did she feel so unbearably shy at that very moment? Was it the new wedding band on her finger? The new last name...? The knowledge that she and Brick were taking an all-new step in their lives together after tonight? She didn't really know, but she knew she was excited... she walked back out of the bathroom, having left her veil in as she came face to face with a very flustered Brick.

"O-Oh, wow..." He said softly, cheeks flushed. Wow. Her sisters had... definitely been right. "Petal, you look... wow."

Blossom laughed softly, biting her lip. "Yes...?"

"You look incredible..." He murmured, setting the glasses down, as well as the champagne bottle... another plus to waiting until they were twenty-one. Brick smiled softly, pulling her in gently by the hips and softly pressing their lips together. Blossom very quickly found herself with her back pressed against the softness of their bed, smiling into each and every kiss as Brick's forever warm hands slid over her body. He was gentle, as per usual, save drunken nights that always escalated... it didn't matter. Because in that moment, Brick was holding her and looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. "U-Um... Blossom?"

He said softly, Blossom tilting her head at the slightly unsure tone in his voice. She offered a reassuring smile. "Yeah...?"

He swallowed then. "D-Do... do you want to... use protection?"

Blossom blinked. She'd stopped taking her birth control in preparation after a conversation with Brick, saying they'd decide on the wedding night whether they'd want to use protection or... just let everything happen. She wondered briefly why Brick sounded so shy to ask it. 

"No... personally, I don't..." She said softly, pulling that ribbon out of his hair before letting her fingers curl into the red locks that came falling over his shoulders. "Why so shy...?"

He bit his lip. "Promise you won't think I'm like... stupid or something?" She nodded, softly cupping his cheek as he continued. "I-I know we like... quite literally just got married, but... I... Blossom, I want a family with you. Like... I get it, if you want to wait or something... I just... God, watching you with the kids today..." Blossom blushed deeply, leaning forward and cutting off the rest of his rambling. 

"I want that with you too, Brick..."

Needless to say... not much sleep was done before they had to go to the airport to take their flight.

* * *

A few months later, just a week or so after Independence Day, Blossom was cooped up in their bathroom, biting her lip as she had her eyes trained on the stick on the counter... she had her fingers crossed, hoping and hoping and hoping for a positive answer to come from this damned test. She shook her head though, turning her attention away, letting the timer count down before a beep poured into the open air, Blossom looking down with a sense of anxious hopefulness... 

_No way... no way!_

A choked laugh poured from her mouth, a hand going over her mouth as she quickly tore the door open, running through the house and throwing herself into Brick's arms, who was definitely confused and definitely concerned. "Baby... why are you crying?"

She only laughed, hugging him tighter; her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "W-We're having a baby!"

Blossom Jojo would never get over the sound of pure elation her husband made that day... nor did she ever want to... which is exactly why nine months later, on their wedding anniversary, their little girl was brought into the world and the sound he made the first time he held her was nearly the same... Brick climbing into the hospital bed with her as they counted the little fingers and little toes, cooing with love at the very simple beauty that was their firstborn daughter. Blossom had never seen such a look of love in his eyes... but she also knew that that wasn't true. The love was just different.

It was once again that Blossom thought on the idea of defining love... in her opinion, it was altogether impossible... love was more than an intense feeling of deep affection... love was the most beautiful, most complex force in the entire world and she knew she was incredibly lucky to know she'd found so much of it for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be gentle :') this is my first time writing Blossick and I feel pretty proud of myself that I wrote this entire thing in one sitting. I feel a bit happy with this piece and I hope you truly do all feel a similar type of care for it as I do!! It's a bit cliche, but... c'mon. It's Blossick. Of course it's gonna be cliche. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!! <3


End file.
